Phone Calls
by tongue tied 16
Summary: Jacob has a great night with Bella at the movies, but then his whole world is flipped upside down. A series of oneshots strung together to make quite an interesting story . . . Please Read and Review!
1. Feeling Strange

**A/N ok, this first chapter consists of the last conversation between Bella and Jacob. (****right**** after the movie) This whole piece is going to be a series of similar one-shots strung together to make an interesting story. What is the theme of the one-shots, you ask? ****The various phone calls that Bella and Jake have (or don't have) after Jakes first transformation.**

**Disc****laimer: I am ****Stephenie**** Meyer . . . wakes up DANG! Who am I ****kidding.**** I'm just Julia . . .**

**Special thanks ****to**** Be My Escape****, for beta reading my rough draft, and for all the great suggestions! **

**Feeling Strange**

The gravel crunched under the rabbit's wheels as we pulled into Bella's driveway. Once the car was parked I leaned back against the leather, content with the events that had takenplace tonight.

I laughed to myself lightly, Mike acting like a complete wimp proved that there was, indeed, no competition for Bella's affection. She said so herself that she liked me best, so that settled it. Besides, what girlwould wanta guy with a weak stomach? I smiled to myself at the thought of Bella sitting beside me, allowing me to put my arm around her.I felt so much more confidence in her presence.She justneededa little more time, and I could be patient.

I let out a big huff of air, and fidgeted with the air conditioner to getsome cool aircirculating.Iglanced over at Bella, and noticed that she waslooking at me funny.She was sitting in the passenger seat with her legs held up to her chest, shivering. Was she cold? I felt like the car was getting warmer and warmer. I smiled at her tenderly,chuckling,"I would invite myself in, since we're early, but I think you might be right about the fever. I'm starting to feel a little . . . strange."

"Oh no, not you too!" Bella brushed the back of her hand against my forehead; her skin felt like ice next to mine. "Do you want me to drive you home?"There was some panic in her eyes.

"No. I don't feel sick yet," I said truthfully. 'Sick' wasn't the right word to describe the strange sensations in my body. It felt like an ever growing pressure consuming me down to my core.. "Just . . . wrong. If I have to, I'll pull over."

"Will you call me as soon as you get in?" Her warm, chocolaty eyes locked with mine, and for one split second I felt confident enough to tell her how much she would always mean to me, to tell her I loved her.

But the impulse that fueled my unexpected determination left me just as quickly as it had come. "Sure, sure," I muttered instead as I looked straight ahead. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella staring at me. She looked like she was about to say something, but changed her mind and opened the car door instead.

Before she could get out of the car I caught her hand in mine. Again I felt the urge to confess my deepest feeling.I couldn't go on like this; her not knowing exactly how I felt. I had tried so many times to tell her, but now was the moment of truth. Bella glanced at my hand wrapped around hers before she looked up at me. "What is it, Jake?"

"There's something I want to tell you, Bella . . . but I think it's going to sound kind of corny," I chuckled. I knew it would sound corny, but true.

"Go ahead," she half groaned in an agitated voice.

Was it just me, or did she just roll her eyes? I gulped. Ok, so maybe this wasn't the choice 'moment of truth,' but I could settle for conveying to her a simple fact instead."It's just that, I know how you're unhappy a lot, but I want you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down - I promise that you can always count on me." A small smile spread across her face. "Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?" She needed to understand that, at least.

"Yeah, Jake. I do know that," she assured me softly, glancing away before continuing. "And I already do count on you, probably more than you know."

A smile broke across my face at her words. I felt like I could fly! There was nothing that could break me down; nothing would ever cause me pain again, as long as I knew that those words she had spoken were true. And they were true. I could tell by the sparkle in her beautiful eyes that they were.

But, sadly, I could also tell by her now troubled face that she expected me to take her words out of context; that she knew that her words would always have a different meaning for her than they did for me. And that was what hurt me the most; fearing that Bella would never allow me to be with her in the way I so desperately wanted, that I would never have a chance to love her, because of what _he_ did to her. _But she would heal, eventually, _I thought to myself reassuringly. Bella seemed happy when she was around me, like she still had some life in her. Charlie had told dad just how much she had changed since being around me. _Just be patient_, I reminded myself.

"I really think I'd better go home now."

Bella nodded and hopped out of the car, and I started to pull out of her driveway. "Call me!"

As if I need to be reminded to call Bella. I laughed to myself as I headed back towards home. I drove slower than usual because I still felt that odd pressure inside me, and also because I was thinking; thinking about Bella, mostly. She would come around eventually; she couldn't love the jerk that broke her heart forever. How could she? He had left her, and he obviously wasn't coming back. But still, I could tell by the way she flinched whenever she heard his name that she would never completely forget about him. What he did to her, how he left her, was inhuman. And it made me furious. So furious, in fact, that I felt that the only way for me to take the edge off of the anger I felt towards this monster was to kill him.My feelings shocked me.The hate that I felt for him at the moment was making my pulse pound through my veins, and my skin grew even more feverish.

I noticed that I was pulling into the driveway of my house, but I could hardly focus on anything except for the anger. I yanked the keys out of the ignition, and jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind me. It was absurdly quiet while I stomped up to the front porch and threw the door open. There sat my dad; the T.V. was on, but he only had eyes for me. He watched me, studied my every move like I was the featured presentation of tonight's show. He took a long look at me. I was standing in the mouth of our front door, shaking with rage. Then he took a sip of his ice tea, still watching me, and said carefully, "Did everything go alright tonight? You look a bit strange."

**A/N: Please, tell me what you thought about this first chapter! There will be more to come, so keep a lookout for me! But I really want reviews on this one, guys, so REVIEW . . . ****please : ) **


	2. Confusion

**Thanks to my great beta, ****Be**** My Escape, for proof reading for this story and for the helpful suggestions! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters that inhabit ****Stephenie**** Meyer's world. pouts in the corner**** ok, read on . . .**

There sat my dad; the T.V. was on, but he only had eyes for me. He watched me, studied my every move like I was the featured presentation of tonight's show. He took a long look at me. I was standing in the mouth of our front door, shaking with rage. Then he took a sip of his ice tea, still watching me, and said carefully, "Did everything go alright tonight? You look a bit strange."

Confusion

Rage consumed my body; hairs prickled at the nape of my neck, blood boiled beneath my dark skin, and my hands clenched and unclenched in pure fury. I was slightly frightened at this new sensation of anger, but for some reason it felt natural, necessary. So I didn't fight it. I let the rage shake me to the very marrow of my bones; I invited the anger to fill me as I stood there, now shuddering physically with every audible beat of my heart. The tendons in my neck bulged and stood out prominently, while every single muscle in my body tightened to the point that I could barely move. Beads of sweat trickled down my face, which was contorted with sheer anger. My chest was racked with enormous spasms, and the pressure inside of me mounted until I thought I would have to jump out of my skin to escape it.

The room was too hot, the pressure was too great, and the rage was too fervent. My breath came in frenzied pants as I struggled to keep my composure, but it was a lost cause. My hyper heart was about to burst, but it continued to pump bubbling blood through my veins; I could hear it.

Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub.

I took a few stiff strides into the living room towards dad, about to give him a piece of my mind, and then it happened. The pressure became so great, my body started to combust; I was exploding! I was dying, I had to be dying. But before I could think another thought, the pressure dissolved. The room was still hot, but the anger that had consumed me before dulled slightly.

I felt dizzy for a moment. I realized my eyes were still shut tightly from the thought of dying; I opened them slowly, cautiously, to look at the damage I may have caused. Black spots penetrated in and out of my vision, forcing me to blink to adjust my eyes. I looked around, surprised to find that my head was crunched up against the ceiling. I glanced down, and noticed dad. He was still sitting in the recliner, but now he leaned towards me, studying me. I wanted to ask him just what he was staring at, but to my shock and horror all that emitted from my mouth was a deep yowling sound. The sound frightened me so much I jerked away from it, and careened back onto the kitchen table. The table smashed into pieces under me, I slipped on the linoleum tiles, and pots and pans fell to the floor with such shrieking clatters I felt like my ear drums would burst from the intensity of the sound. I cried out for my dad to tell me what was going on, but again all I heard was a fearsome growl that made the tiny house vibrate.

Dad was reaching out very slowly, as if not to startle me, trying to get a grip on his wheelchair that was sitting just a few feet away. I knew he wanted to get into his wheelchair so that he could move around more easily, but he was having a difficult time because I normally helped him into it. It was hard for me to watch him struggling, so I took a step towards him. The whole room shook violently with my single step. I stopped suddenly in utter confusion. My dad was still trying to sooth me, even though he was in an awkward position between the recliner and his wheelchair. "Jake, you're okay. Just calm down, alright? Breath."

_Calm down? __Breath_ _I don't have a single clue as to what has just happened to me, but you want me to calm down and breath?_ Why was my dad telling me that it was okay to be a . . . well, whatever the hell I was at the moment? It was like he knew what was happening to me! My breathing was coming out in thick wheezes as anger, once again, consumed me. Realization hit me hard; he knew what was happening to me.

In what sounded like a bellowing roar, I told my dad to tell me what was going on. I took a step towards him, that single step putting me merely a couple feet away from him, close enough to reach out to him. But instead of hands, massive claws reached towards my father, coming dangerously close to his face. A look of genuine fear stretched across his face, and he tried desperately to roll his wheelchair away from me. I yelped loudly, and pulled my hand- paw back. Then I did a turnabout and looked at my body, or what had become of my body, for the first time.

Dark russet brown fur covered every inch of my skin, and a long tail protruded from my body like a dog's. I screamed again, or tried to; it still sounded like a blood curdling yelp. I looked at dad, waiting for an explanation, waiting for him to explain why I became this . . . thing. But he did no such thing. He sat there, shrinking back at first, but inching closer and closer; all the while speaking gently to me and trying to keep me calm. Then the phone rang. The piercing noise of the telephone ringing all but made me go crazy listening to it, but it kept on ringing and ringing.

A string of profanities came out of my dad's mouth as I stood there, shaking in anger because the noise wouldn't go away, when suddenly it stopped. Dad blew out a noisy sigh of relief, watching me as I relaxed a little bit. But the phone started ringing again no more than thirty seconds later.

I shook my head from side to side, in an attempt to keep the noise from ringing like a thunderous echo in my ears. I was getting to where I couldn't control myself; the clashing was just too loud. Dad sensed my agitated state, and reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He grumbled, watching me carefully the whole time.

To my surprise I could hear every word that was said on the other line. My heart fluttered erratically when I recognized the voice as Bella's. She wanted to know if I had made it home yet; she was worried about me because I hadn't called her.

"He's here," my dad said, still eyeing me with caution.

Bella told my dad that I was supposed to call her. _I wanted to, Bella, I would have . . ._ but again, a soft whimper was all that left my mouth. "He was . . ." My dad fought for an excuse to tell Bella, "too sick to call. He's not feeling well right now," he said in monotone. _That was the understatement of the year, _I growled under my breath.

Bella was still on the other line, now telling my dad that she would come down and help me out. Dad's eyes widened in horror at the thought and quickly shot that idea down. "No, no," he said in a rush, his voice gruff, "We're fine. Stay at your place." The way he said it was an order. She complied.

"Bye, Bella." He hung up the phone. _Bella didn't even get to say goodbye to me_, I whined bitterly.The hurt from that thought consumed the confusion of what was happening to me.

**Ok, people! Please tell me what you think (in the form of a review, preferably**


End file.
